The present invention is in the field of Internet navigation including various communication means and connection technologies. The present invention pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus, including software, for gathering summary information for users from user-subscribed WEB services and aggregating the collected data such that a user, through a single interface, may view varied calculated and summarized reports reflecting user activity among a plurality of user-subscribed services.
The information network known as the World Wide Web (WWW), which is a subset of the well-known Internet, is arguably the most complete source of publicly accessible information available. Anyone with a suitable Internet appliance such as a personal computer with a standard Internet connection may access (go on-line) and navigate to information pages (termed web pages) stored on Internet-connected servers for the purpose of gathering information and initiating transactions with hosts of such servers and pages.
Many companies offer various subscription services accessible via the Internet. For example, many people now do their banking, stock trading, shopping, and so forth from the comfort of their own homes via Internet access. Typically, a user, through subscription, has access to personalized and secure WEB pages for such functions. By typing in a user name and a password or other personal identification code, a user may obtain information, initiate transactions, buy stock, and accomplish a myriad of other tasks.
One problem that is encountered by an individual who has several or many such subscriptions to Internet-brokered services is that there are invariably many passwords and/or log-in codes to be used. Often a same password or code cannot be used for every service, as the password or code may already be taken by another user. A user may not wish to supply a code unique to the user such as perhaps a social security number because of security issues, including quality of security, that may vary from service to service. Additionally, many users at their own volition may choose different passwords for different sites so as to have increased security, which in fact also increases the number of passwords a user may have.
Another issue that can plague a user who has many passworded subscriptions is the fact that they must bookmark many WEB pages in a computer cache so that they may quickly find and access the various services. For example, in order to reserve and pay for airline travel, a user must connect to the Internet, go to his/her book-marks file and select an airline page. The user then has to enter a user name and password, and follow on-screen instructions once the page is delivered. If the user wishes to purchase tickets from the WEB site, and wishes to transfer finds from an on-line banking service, the user must also look for and select the personal bank or account page to initiate a funds transfer for the tickets. Different user names and passwords may be required to access these other pages, and things get quite complicated.
Although this preceding example is merely exemplary, it is generally known that much work related to finding WEB pages, logging in with passwords, and the like is required to successfully do business on the WEB.
A service known to the inventor and described in patent application Ser. No. 09/208,740 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Providing and Maintaining a User-Interactive Portal System Accessible via Internet or other Switched-Packet-Networkxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat, No. 6,412,073 provides a WEB service that allows a user to store all of his password protected pages in one location such that browsing and garnering information from them is much simplified. A feature of the above service allows a user to program certain tasks into the system such that requested tasks are executed by an agent (software) based on user instruction. The service stores user password and log-in information and uses the information to log-in to the user""s sites, thus enabling the user to navigate without having to manually input log-in or password codes to gain access to the links.
The above-described service uses a server to present a user-personalized application that may be displayed as an interactive home page that contains all of his listed sites (hyperlinks) for easy navigation. The application lists the user""s URL""s in the form of hyperlinks such that a user may click on a hyperlink and navigate to the page wherein login, if required, is automatic, and transparent to the user.
The application described above also includes a software agent that may be programmed to perform scheduled tasks for the user including returning specific summaries and updates about user-account pages. A search function is provided and adapted to cooperate with the software agent to search user-entered URL""s for specific content if such pages are cached somewhere in their presentable form such as at the portal server, or on the client""s machine.
In addition to the features described above, patent application Ser. No. 09/523,598 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Obtaining and Presenting WEB Summaries to Usersxe2x80x9d describes a software agent used in conjunction with a search function that is enabled to navigate to any URL or group of URL""s, provided as input by a user or otherwise deemed appropriate by the service provider, for the purpose of providing summary information regarding updated content for each URL, which may be presented as an HTML information-page to the user.
The above described service uses known site logic for navigating to specific xe2x80x9cchunksxe2x80x9d of data contained in Web pages at the site. Logic scripts are prepared by knowledge workers operating on behalf of users. With such scripts, gatherer agents may navigate directly to data portions that users are interested in.
Users who subscribe to many on-line services generally do all of their banking, investing, travel arranging, shopping, and so on while on-line with the Internet. Having all of his or her services available at one portal provides a convenience to a user in not having to remember a plurality of passwords, or to be required to physically log-on to each site. Similarly, the ability to obtain summary data associated with selected sites through one interface allows a user to greatly speed any decision making process related to his or her on-line activity. However, summary information may not help a user with certain other concerns. For example, obtaining accurate financial information concerning his entire portfolio of banking and investments would require much user calculation depending on the exact nature of the result desired. Similarly compiling a trend that reflects a user""s on-line activity at a plurality of shopping services may also require considerable calculation to be performed by a user. Summary data presented in the above methods is general in nature and reflects such as updates, status of orders, and the like.
What is clearly needed is a method and apparatus that can perform complicated calculations on aggregated summary data held on behalf of a user such that a user may be presented exact data reports reflecting activity across multiple user accounts. Such a system would provide a convenient and effective enhancement to a data summarization service wherein important calculated information may be presented to a user without requiring that the user perform his or her own analysis on summary data to obtain a solution oriented result.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention an Internet portal system for gathering raw data from Internet sites and presenting meta-summarized information from the data to a requesting user is provided, comprising an Internet-connected portal system having a data repository; a data gathering system operating on the portal system, gathering data from multiple Internet sites; a request processor for receiving and defining a user""s request; a plurality of stored report algorithms; and a report processor for processing the raw data and presenting reports to requesting users. The request processor receives the request and matches the request to an individual one of the report algorithms, the data-gathering subsystem accesses plural Internet sites associated with the user and extracts raw data therefrom according to needs of the report algorithm, the report processor processes the raw data according to the report algorithm into meta-summarized information defined by the report algorithm, and the portal system transmits the meta-summarized information as a report to a destination associated with the report request.
In some embodiments the portal system further comprises an aggregated-data database in the data repository storing aggregated data retrieved for specific users periodically, and wherein the request processor checks the aggregated-data database for needed data before requiring the data-gathering system to retrieve data from the associated Internet sites, and in the instance that the needed data is stored in the aggregated-data database, the report is prepared from the aggregated data.
In various embodiments the report processor prepares and presents reports in both text and graphic formats. In some cases the data used in preparing a report is time related, and the report generated includes presentation of data trend. Also in some embodiments the reports may include one or more of tables, bar charts, pie charts, and line graphs in a report generated for a user.
Reports may be returned to the destination where a request originates., or an alternative site may be associated with a request, and the report is then sent to the alternative site. For alternative sites, data formats may be changed for a report, such as synthesized voice, e-mail, pager message, or facsimile format, and wherein the format used for the report generated is determined by the nature of the report destination specified in the received request.
In another aspect of the present invention a method for gathering raw data from Internet sites and presenting meta-summarized information from the data to a requesting user is provided, comprising steps of (a) receiving a report request by a report processor at an Internet-connected portal system from a user; (b) matching the request to an individual one of multiple report algorithms stored at the portal system; (c) gathering raw data by a data gathering system operating on the portal system from multiple Internet sites associated with the requesting user; (d) processing the raw data according to the report algorithm into meta-summarized information defined by the report algorithm; and (e) transmitting the meta-summarized information as a report to a destination associated with the report request. The portal system may further comprise an aggregated-data database in the data repository storing aggregated data retrieved for specific users periodically, and there may be a further step for checking the aggregated-data database for needed data before requiring the data-gathering system to retrieve data from the associated Internet sites. In the instance that the needed data is stored in the aggregated-data database, the preparing the report from the aggregated data.
In embodiments of the present invention, taught in enabling detail below, for the first time a portal system is provided wherein data may be gathered and stored from sites associated with specific subscribers and users, and users may request specialized reports prepared from the data gathered, such as meta-summarized and trend reports.